


S.O.S.

by savvybby (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Guns, Hostage Situation, M/M, Minor Character Death, Shooting, Violence, school shooting, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/savvybby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What in the world did you do to get them to do that?”</p><p>“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” He smiled up at me and we started walking again. We had reached the hallway and went to bid our goodbyes when the first shot went off. </p><p>And the countdown begins.</p><p>It's Sherlock's birthday and all he wanted was something exciting to happen, he sure got it. What happens when a school shooting occurs and Sherlock, John and some of their classmates are trapped in the school for 5 hours with the shooters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you do not feel comfortable with situations such as these Do Not Read. As this is a touchy subject I high suggest you read the warnings. Other than that, Enjoy!
> 
> This is not brit picked or beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to ACD and the writers of BBC Sherlock.

                “Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sherlock…Happy Birthday to you.” A woman came into the room singing quietly. She was carrying a tray filled with eggs, bacon, toast, tea and a blueberry muffin with a candle sticking out. Placing the tray on his nightstand she spoke again.

 

“Good morning my 16 year old.” She sat on the edge of his bed and petted his hair. Sherlock pulled the covers over his head and groaned. The women laughed softly and pulled the cover down to look at her son. She stroked his cheekbone with the back of her fingers. His face soon smoothed from the scowl it had formed to a light smirk.

 

“Good morning Mummy.” He looked over to the tray of food and his smirk grew. “I’m guessing Mycroft ate all the cake then? I see we’re improvising here with…muffins. But thank you all the same.” He sat up and pecked her on the cheek.

 

“Hey! Mycroft’s been good on his diet lately, try acknowledging his good qualities sometimes; maybe you wouldn’t fight so much.” Mummy smiles and pinches my cheek. “When you get home from school the family and I have some gifts for you.”

 

“Mother, I’ll probably have deduced what they are by that time.”

 

“Well act surprised anyways, alright. You know how Grand’Mere gets when you ruin the surprise.” Sherlock sighed dramatically and flopped back on the bed.

 

“Oh come on Sherly love, you need to get to school. Eat up and I’ll come check on you in another half hour to see if you’re ready, alright?” She got up and left the room closing the door quietly behind her. Slowly Sherlock got up and picked up the muffin with the lit candle and closed his eyes.

 

“I wish something exciting would happen today.” And he blew out the candle.

 

***

 

“Oi Watson!” I turn my head and spot Greg and Bill waving to me next to the bike racks. Their girlfriends were already standing there and were adamantly talking with Sally, Mary, and Clara. They all wearing there cheer uniforms and big bows in their hairs. I walked over to Mary first and grabbed her around the waist kissing her.

 

“Morning Mar’” The blond giggles and pecks me on my nose.

 

“And how are you?”

 

“Fine darling, but I’d be even better if-“

 

“Alright, alright we get it! You too are madly in love, but would you please just go get a room!” Teases Mike as he walks around them to stand near Bill.

 

“Shut up Mike! Let them live a little; you know how Mary’s parents are. Her father’s a damn priest for Christ sake!” Says Sally laughing.

 

“Oooo, Watsons shaggin’ a Preachers daughter! Mary you’d better repent, He’s not called ‘Three Continents Watson’ for nothing.”

 

“Shut your damn mouth Greg!” I playfully yell. The bell rings and the entire student body files into the building going to their first periods.

 

***

 

                Mrs. Carter dragged on and on about how her cat had worms and he had to have surgery next week, while all the girls cooed and consoled her I sat fiddling with my pen. She had finished her lesson early that day so now she had decided to grace us with awful stories about her ‘oh so funny and quirky life’. I mean _I_ knew her life was an absolute wreck, her husband left her for her sister, her mother just recently informed her that she had breast cancer and her best friend was just admitted into rehab after she was caught driving under the influence of cocaine. I wouldn’t say cocaine was bad, I’ve tried it before, but I guess for other people it completely messed them up.

                Slowly the minute hand hit the 6 and the bell rang for lunch. Thank god! That only meant two more classes to go and then I was home free. I walked into the cafeteria and sat at my usual table in the corner. Alone. Like always.

                My brother had offered to have him and his friends sit with me for today but I refused. I didn’t want to listen to them talk about politics and news. _Boring._ I opened my lunch box and began to nibble on my sandwich, I wasn’t all that hungry since I had tried to eat all of the food Mummy had cooked for me, I didn’t want to upset her. As I was opening my water a boy plunked down in front of me. But not just any boy.

 

John Watson.

 

“John what are you doing here?”

 

“It’s your birthday! I don’t want you eating all by yourself today.” They blonde boy smiled broadly at him. He and John had been friends for the past two years now; we met when we had to partner up for a chemistry lab. We instantly became entranced with one another, but obviously with him being the star Rugby captain and me being the school Freak we didn’t hang out much during school hours. Eventually we made an agreement to keep our friendship on the down low, after an unfortunate incident when Sherlock had gotten hurt while playing volleyball in gym and John had come to him instantly to see if he was alright…Let’s just day it took weeks for people to finally feel comfortable around him. But recently these past few months he had been taking little risks and coming to talk to him in public and sometimes even sitting with me for short periods of time. There’s been some talk but nothing to serious, just some rumbling. But rumbling could turn into a full out storm if he kept this going.

 

“Yes but that doesn’t excuse the fact that you are slowly but surely committing social suicide. What the hell has gotten into you lately?” I asked incredulously. His smile faltered a bit but started right back up as he replied.

 

“I’ve just been thinking that it’s high time to let everyone know that I am your friend, I shouldn’t have to hide it because I might be afraid to get judged by others-“

 

“You sound like a spokesperson for a bullying ad. Get over yourself, you know this isn’t like the movies where everyone just magically has a change of heart and I end up friends with the whole student body. This is the real world and you know exactly how this ends...a bit not good as you like to say; most likely with broken bones and bruises for the rest of our school lives. ” John sighs and gives me an exasperated look.

 

“Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine…” He opens his lunch and begins to set it out in front of him.

 

“Really John? You still have the chance to get out of the mess this’ll cause.” John stays silent still setting up his food. I sigh and go back to nibbling on my sandwich. We sit in silence for the next nine minutes before it becomes unbearable.

 

“I’m bored. If you are insisting on sitting here then entertain me.” John laughs and raises his eyebrow.

 

“What am I your jester?” I give him a smirk and continue to pick at my food. “Alright then, what do you want to do?” I stay silent wanting him to choose.

 

“Let’s play 20 questions then since you seem to be refusing to put any input in this.”

 

“You go first.”

 

“Alright um…If you were the Prime Minister, what would be your first proposition?”

 

“Easy, I’d ban Anderson from London.”

 

“You can’t do that! And plus what if you bumped into him on the street somewhere outside of London?”

 

“That’s two questions and I’d most likely have a restraining order put against him.”

 

“This’ll be three but, under what context would the restraining order be on?”

 

“For being an annoying twat and also having the ability to lower the IQ of whoever is unfortunate enough to be around him.” We’re both sniggering at my comments and finally when John has calmed enough he gestures for me to speak.

 

“Your turn.”

 

“Okay…If you could travel through space and time where would you go and why?”

 

“That’s two in one!” He gave me one of his _I am aware of that Captain Obvious_ looks; you’d be surprised how many times I got that face. “Where would I go…? I’d probably be like Doctor Who and fight off the ‘Bad Guy’ aliens; I’d be considered a hero! Maybe I’d even get my own T.V. show about my adventures! It’d be called The Adventures of John Watson and his Companions.”

 

“’Bad Guy Aliens’? You sound like an eight year old. ”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“So you’d leave earth and then go and almost get killed just so you can have a television series?”

 

“Yes, yes I would.” He says indigently. As I’m laughing at him I come up with my last question.

 

“Okay, last question. Since you seem to be alright with facing death, if you were dying, if you'd been murdered. In your very last few seconds, what would you say?” He stays silent for a moment really thinking it over.

 

“…God I don’t even know…” I look to the clock and then start packing up my lunch.

 

“Lucky for you you don’t have to answer it, the bell rings in three minutes.”

 

As we’re throwing our garbage away I see his friend coming towards us. Well…some of them at least, Sally and Bill stood back with Anderson. I don’t even know why Anderson was included in that group; no one liked him except for Sally. Greg, Mary, Mike and Clara stopped in front of us and gave us awkward smiles. Mary spoke first:

 

“Sherlock, John told us it was your birthday and we were wondering if you’d like to come to a party at my place tonight. It’d be fun, you know, and you’d be the man of the hour since it’s your special day. So…yeah.” Sherlock stood stunned and looked to John who looked just as surprised as I was. So obviously this wasn’t his idea, they were genuinely being kind to him.

 

“Oh uh…That’s really quite nice of you guys but I think I’ll pass…My family’s actually having a little birthday gathering tonight anyways so…” I fumbled, which never happened. Ever.

 

“If you change your mind just call John and we’ll come pick you up, alright?” Said Greg. And with that they smiled, wished me a happy birthday and walked away to wait for John outside to cafeteria.

 

“What in the world did you do to get them to do that?”

 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” He smiled up at me and we started walking again. We had reached the hallway and went to bid our goodbyes when the first shot went off.

 

And the countdown begins.


	2. I Don't Know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written the next two chapters already and all I have to do is edit them so discard what I said about it being a two week wait and just kind of expect sporadic updates. Enjoy! :D

                _5:00:00_

People are screaming and running wild, it was complete chaos. I try to run with the crowd but I end up getting pushed. My books spew out of my bag and I get knocked on the side of my head by someone’s shin, people are still running and screaming trying to get around me but end up just trampling over me. I feel like I’ve been there forever with people stomping on me before someone hauls me up and half drags half carries me to the end of the hall then makes a right down another. The only hallway that’s clear of students and teachers.

 

“What are you doing?” I mumble.

 

“We’re going out the back; I doubt he's going to be back here with it being empty. He’ll most likely be toward the front-“  It’s John speaking, but he’s cut off by two more gun shots and more screams. I hear footsteps coming toward us and I peek my eyes open and see Greg, Clara, Mary and Bill coming to us.

 

“What are you guys doing? I told you to get out the back!”

 

“John, the doors are chained off. We checked all the back doors and they’re all chained off!” Clara yells. John adjusts me a bit before speaking.

 

“Greg come help me here.” Greg put Sherlock’s other arm around his neck and grabs his waist.

 

“What are we gonna do?!”

 

“Clara I need you to calm down, we’re going to try to get back to the front safely and get out through there.” We begin to hurry back the other way but then there’s footsteps coming around the corner.

 

“Shit!” John looks around and nods his head toward one of the open classrooms. They all run in and close the door, shutting the lights as we went to hide. John and Greg sit near the door looking through the glass cut outs on the wall. I can just barely see from where I’m seated with Mary. We hear the footsteps get closer and then stop next to the door. We hear chuckling from two-no three men.

 

“You can run but you can’t hide… _I see yooou_.” The man whose talking sings the last part and my heart drops. Theres more than one shooter. After what feels like hours but could only be seconds we hear shuffling outside and then a man speaking.

 

“Please, I’m begging you, do not hurt these kids. They are innocent children.” It’s Mr. Wilkes the Business and Finance teacher. “I don’t know why you’re doing this but would you please-“ A gun shot goes off and then screams, but they’re cut off by two more shots. We hear sniggering from the men at the door and soon they’re walking away. I let out a huff of breath I was holding and look at Mary who is trying to hold in her sobs.

 

“We need to get out of here.” Bill states to the room. John nods at him and then looks to me.

 

“Can you walk?”

 

“I can try…”

 

“It’s just…if anything happens me, Greg and Bill need to be able to protect you guys.”

 

“Don’t worry I understand.” He gives me a curt nod and stands quietly. We all begin to follow his lead as he opens the door and looks down the hall.

 

“Follow behind me, Bill you go in the back and Greg stay up here with me. Keep silent.” And with that we were off down the hall toward the front of the school, we stayed close to the walls and took quiet steps barely breathing. When we passed by Mr. Wilkes and the two students who were dead the girls whimpered and the boys took shaky breaths. It was hard realizing that the world was not a kind place to be in.

We made it all the way to the History hall before there were more gun shots fired. Quickly we ran into the girl’s restroom and were met by a tall man wearing a bandana to cover the lower half of his face and black clothing. He was standing in front of two students…not just any students, but Mycroft Holmes and Harry Watson. Slowly the man turned toward us and we could tell he was smirking by the rise in one cheek.

 

“Well what do we have here?” He looked us up and down, his gaze lingering in the girls. “I like your little outfits, they’re quite… _nice_.” He took a step forward still staring at the girls hungrily. I looked to John and he stared wide-eyed at the man, he didn’t know what to do. Damn it. As I look back at the man I hear a loud thump and then he’s falling flat on his face. We all take a step back before he can land on us. I shift my gaze upward and see Mycroft with his umbrella held in his hands in a vice grip. He looks up at me smirking a bit before he fully assesses my appearance. He quickly walks over, careful to step over the man and grips my shoulders tight.

 

“Are you alright? What the hell happened to you?!” He examines my face carefully.

 

“I’m fine, brother. Stop being a worry-wart.”

 

“It’s obviously not fine, you have a bruise on your cheekbone and a cut above your eyebrow! I ask again, What the hell happened to you?”

 

“He got trampled over when everybody was trying to get out of the school.” Answered John.

 

“Now that you know I’d appreciate it if you would let me go.” I say sharply yanking away from his grip. I turned away towards the sink to clean up my injuries. I wet a paper towel and press it roughly to my head wound.

 

“Let me help you please, you’re just going to make It worse.” As John is helping me the others are standing near the edge of the bathroom discussing routs out of the school. Quietly John speaks:

 

“You alright?” He’d gotten a new wet paper towel and was pressing it against my head gently.

 

“I’m fine-“

 

“Don’t.” he cuts me off whispering fiercely so as the others won’t hear. “Don’t shut me out. I know this is stressful and you are scared, _I’m_ scared for Christ sake, but the worst thing to do is shut me out. So, are you alright?” I look him in the eyes, those deep blue eyes. Though he was being forceful they stayed soft, alowing me to not answer if i didnt want to. For the longest i've been calculating those eyes, wondering if they'd could become cold, distant, with the right words. The past year things have gotten complicated with our relationship, he doesnt know it though he thinks we're just the same as we've ever been. But i know. Things have changed within me, shifted and formed to resemble a sort of...'heart' i thought i never had. It used to confuse me, but now i know what this 'feeling' is, even if i'd never felt it before. He couldnt know though... He could never find out, not if i wanted to keep him. No i decided the second i recognized what this was that i wouldnt tell anyone, especially him, i'd planned on living out our friendship 'till we eventually drift apart, because once we get older and he finally relizes i really am a freak he'll for sure leave, hell he'd probably run. So i keep quiet, never speaking a word and we continue this friendship that will never last.

 

“…No I...i'm not.” He gives me a small smile and squeezes my shoulder.

 

“Thank you.” He finishes up and as he’s going to throw away the paper towel I grab his wrist and shoulder to keep him facing me.

 

“John…”

 

“Sherlock? What’s the matter?"

 

“John…do you...do you think we’re going to get out of here alive?”He looks at me solemnly and looks down at our feet.

 

“...I don’t know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback, it really helps me write! Thanks for reading!


	3. Choices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions...

                The man falls to the ground in front of us and I look up to see Mycroft holding his umbrella next to my sister. My eyes fall to hers and she gives me a relieved look before walking around Mycroft and Sherlock, who seem to be arguing over something. I hear a snippet of ‘What the hell happened to you?’ and then I chime in with an answer, I really didn’t need them having a shouting fit right now. I’ve seen plenty of those in the two years I’ve been his friend to know how nasty they can get. Harry comes and hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear:

 

“What in the world are you still doing in the school?”

 

“We got stuck in the back of the school. All the back doors are locked so we’re going to try the front right now.” She pulls back and looks at me solemnly.

 

“Johnny…they locked all the front doors after everyone got out…”

 

“What? They-What? I don’t understand…?”  I close my eyes tight and open them again looking over to Sherlock who is now at the sink not making his wound any better. Stepping away from Harry I school my face into a calm expression, I didn’t need him knowing I was stressing out.

 

“Let me help you please, you’re just going to make it worse.” I take the wet paper towel from him and get another to press to his wound. I’d been taking Sports Med this past year and had actually been doing well in the class. As I pressed the towel to his forehead I spoke again.

 

“You alright?” His eyes go hard and I know what he’s going to do before he even does it.

 

“I’m fine-“

 

“Don’t. Don’t shut me out. I know this is stressful and you are scared, I’m scared for Christ sake, but the worst thing to do is shut me out. So, are you alright?” It angered me, this is not the time to do this to me, shut me out like this. I know he had trouble with emotions and didn’t understand them, but I wish he would at least let his guard down with _me_.

 

This is why I haven’t told him, he wouldn’t understand. He’d think it’d cloud my judgment, the funny thing is…it probably already has. I’ve been testing the boundary of our friendship without even thinking about it lately, sitting with him, talking to him, _protecting him_ all in the eyes of the public like it was alright! I would always catch myself before it became a total disaster, one moment I’d be adamantly talking and the next I’d be seeing his wide-eyed expression of horror and I’d shut up right then and there. It was hard though, trying to keep feelings like that at bay, I mean…that’s why I dated Mary. She was a distraction and cover for me, working well to keep others from questioning too much. I don’t think she even realizes though, the poor girl…thinks I’m in love with her…

 

“…No…” I smile warmly at him and thank him, But before I can move back to the others who are discussing routes he grabs me and looks at me with an expression of complete fear.

 

“John…”

 

“Sherlock? What’s the ma-“ But he cuts me off with an urgent look.

 

“John…do you think we’re going to get out of here alive?” He surprises me with that and it takes me a moment to answer, but I answer as honestly as I can.

 

“I don’t know…” He squeezes me and looks as though he’s about to speak but then closes him mouth with a snap.

 

“Sherlock…?”

 

“It’s nothing John, no need to wor-“

 

_4:21:56_

 

 He’s interrupted by a whole row of gun shots, one after the other. Bullets fly by the bathroom opening and some of them come flying in. I push Sherlock down and cover him with my body, protecting all his vital organs. Mary screams as the man on the floor gets hit in the back and blood spurts all over the walls as he gets hit with three more. I hear a girl outside the bathroom scream before I see her fall to ground with a bullet in her arm, the blood soaking through her white cheer uniform. It’s Sally Donavon. She’s looking into the stall at all of us on the ground and she begins to cry even harder than she was when she sees Mary and Clara. As I put my finger up to my lips to tell her to keep quiet I see the muzzle of a gun get pushed to her temple.

 

No, please no. Oh God, don’t let me see her die in front of me.

 

“No Stop!” I turn to see Greg standing up and walking toward Sally and the hidden gunman. The gunman takes a step forward and sees all of us and grins, he isn’t wearing a mask like the other one. He points the gun to Greg’s head now and turns to speak to the room.

 

“Where in the world did you lot come from? I don't care, I want you up on your feet, now!” We all quickly scramble up and stand there as he gives the next instructions.

 

“Get in a line and slowly walk out, any funny business and I shoot his brains out.” We obey automatically and he smiles again. He gestures for Bill to carry Sally and then we are off to God knows where. The gunman stays beside us shouting insults and jibes, probably trying to get a reaction so he has a reason to shoot Greg, but we all keep quiet and follow where he tells us to go. We end up in the Library which seems to be the main headquarters of this operation, there’s a few men in black milling about looking at blueprints and checking guns. We are brought to a man, no not a man but a familiar teenage boy, sitting behind one of the table’s texting on his phone. He looks up and sighs at us.

 

“Really? Did I not tell you to scout out the whole school an hour ago?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Moran, I’m sorry sir.”

 

“Put them in back room.”

 

Sebastian Moran. We have maths together and weightlifting! Never in a million years would I imagine him being apart of something like this. He’s was always quiet and reserved, not exactly a loner but he didn’t go out of his way to be social either.

 

We were then lead to the workroom where all the copy machines and printers were held and were forced to split up and sit in the corner of the room. I was sitting next to Mycroft, Clara and Sally facing Greg, Bill, Mary and Sherlock across the room. I turned to Sally and saw that her face had paled considerably and she was weezing her breaths. She was still bleeding but it had slowed and had soaked most of her cheer uniform red. Quickly but quietly I ripped fabric from my varsity jacket and pressed it to her arm. She blinked tardily and looked around disoriented as if searching for something, her eyes landed on Sherlock’s sitting position on the floor, he had his face stuffed inbetween his knees and he was hugging himself.

 

“Sherlock?” she asked weakly. Sherlock’s head popped up from his knees and consentrated on her trying to make out the words she was saying to him.

 

“Sherlock…I’m sorry…”

 

“...Sally?” He looked confused and tried straining his ears more.

 

“…I’m sorry for…being such a…such a bitch…to you…for bullying you and…calling you a freak…I’m sorry...I’m…so sorry…” she made little gasps and wheezes throughout her blurt of words. She blinked back tears and made a little sob.

 

“And I know…that I made your…your life a living hell…I never…gave you a chance…and I’m so…so glad that...John did.” She turned her head to John and addressed him with tears streaming down her face. “You are the…kindest…most brave… _man_ …I have ever…had the honor…to know…and I’m so grateful that…you gave him a chance…because…none of us had the…had the balls to…” she smiled a bit at her little jibe and turned her looking at nothing in particular obviously now talking to the whole room.

 

“Promise me…promise me that you will all…try your hardest to get out of here alive…okay…?”  Greg was the first to respond with a yes and soon all of us followed suit.

 

“But Sally, you have to promise me something, you’ve got to do the same. You’ve got to get out of here alive as well.” I was talking now still holding the make-shift gauze to her injury. He had tears in his eyes and was trying not to cry, he needed to be the strong one, he need to be the rock that everyone could lean on, at this moment he was their leader and he had to show strength.

 

“I’m sorry…I can’t promise that…” She gave me a small smile and lifted her hand to squeeze the hand that was trying to stop the flow blood for her. 

“But Sally you’ve got to, alright? Please you have to…” She looked blankly up at me as if she could really see my face and a moment later she looked up at the ceiling as if in prayer and then went limp.

 

“Sally? Sally!” I begin to panic as I see her sag and her eyes turn cold. It was true what they said when they compared someone dying to a light going out. That’s what it was like, at one moment she has life in her eyes, the next she looks as though she has no depth to her almost had a soulless feel to it. I shook her limp form roughly and a broken wail came from across the room. Everyone was crying in an uncontrollable manner. Soon a man bustled in to assess the situation and took in the dead girl and her classmates crying before he turned and called for someone to come help him with the body. Moments later a burly man comes in and plucks her from her seat on the ground. I try to keep hold of her but the other guy pulls me away and keeps me there until Sally is gone from the room, then he leaves and shuts the door locking it. Mary crawls over to me and hugs me tight as I cry, my cries are more quiet than hers so eventually I’m trying to console her instead. We sit there for half an hour completely silent void for the few sniffles and hiccups. I look up to see Sherlock whispering to Greg, they seem to be in an argument.

 

“-you’re gonna get yourself killed if-“

 

“-yes, but at least you’d all come out ali-“ their voices waver in and out, but that’s all I need to know too understand what’s going on. I gently let go of Mary and give her to Harry, then I crawl over to where Sherlock and Greg are.

 

“What in the world are you two talking about?” They spoke at the same time, whispering of course, they don’t want the others to hear.

 

“Nothing to concern you John.”

 

“Sherlock’s trying to get himself killed!” they both turn to glare at each other.

 

“What?!”  I turn to Greg for an answer cause I don’t expect a true one from Sherlock.

 

“He says he can get us out of here, but it would mean he’d have to stay here. Most likely because he’s dead.” I snap my head to Sherlock wanting an explanation.

 

“I can get them to let you guys go, meaning I would have to stay…” I thought it over in my head before I realized what he was saying.

 

“You’re going to try to negotiate with them aren’t you?”

 

“Yes.” I laughed tiredly at that.

 

“And tell me, what in the world would you bribe them with.”

 

“I know what they want, they aren’t here just to kill, they came for a purpose. Did you not see all the men? Why would you bring all of them if you were just here to shoot up a school?”

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“Exactly. You obviously saw Sebastian, which means that they need something from this school if they are willing to enlist a student for help. All I-“ a man comes in at that moment and looks around at us.

 

“I need you all up and in a line.” He said gruffly. We all scrambled up and walked out with him we are then told to sit at some of the tables around the room. Another man comes out and walks to middle of all the tables so that all eyes are on him. He had shockingly red hair and a red shadow all across his jaw and mouth, he was tall, taller than Sherlock and Sherlock was already reaching 6 feet. He held his hands behind his back and gave us all a calculating stare.

 

“I don’t know how you hid, honestly I don’t care. But we can’t have you mucking this up for us, so…I think you understand where I’m going with this-”

 

“Excuse me?” it was Sherlock speaking two tables down from mine. The man looked surprised at being spoken to. “Yes sir I am speaking to you.” He says sarcastically. The man bristles a little but Sherlock cuts him off.

 

“ _Anyways_ , as I was saying, I have a…business proposal to make.” The man laughs and looks at Sherlock like he’s a kid who’s just done something cute.

 

“And what’s that, huh?” Sherlock rolls his eyes before talking again.

 

“Let them all go and keep me. Before you list all the reason why you shouldn’t do that let me explain. You can use me, I have the greatest mind you’ll ever know if you’d only let me help you with this…whatever _this_ is. I can deduce things you couldn’t even dream up and I can probably get you out of here safely without getting caught. Then when you’re done with my use you can go ahead and kill me, I won’t even put up a fight.”  The man smiles and nods his head as if considering Sherlock’s proposal.

 

“Alright…Alright fine. But let me speak to my ‘colleagues’ first and see what they think about this ‘business proposal’. Would you all mind going in the hall with my two friends over there and waiting until I’m done.” Sherlock nods and gingerly gets up with the rest of us to go outside in the hall. He turns his head slightly toward Greg and smiles, he’s mentally saying that it was child’s play, easy.

 

Too easy. I realize that something was fishy when he agreed without question. We are put lines up with our backs to the wall facing the two men. I look to Sherlock and see that he too, has come to realization that this is our end. A gun is pointed to Sherlock’s head and he involuntarily jerks back turning his head away. My blood freezes in my body. The gunman laughs under his bandana and presses the gun to his temple.

 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t put up a fight?” He mocks. The other gunman puts his gun against Mary’s heart and smiles at her, she turns her head to look at me and pleads with her eyes to save her. I could save her…but then that would mean I’d have to let Sherlock die. I could only choose one.

 

Sherlock’s gunman puts his finger on the trigger and my heart stutters to a stop. I close my eyes for a second and then look back at Mary.

 

I hope she knows that I loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, at the end when he says that he loved her, he doesn't mean that he was IN love with her just that he cared for her deeply and It was more of a friend love than anything else. My friend read this and I had to explain what I meant, so I was just making sure you guys understood.
> 
> About the workroom in the back, that did not come from my imagination but from working in my schools library for extra service hours. From what I've seen, almost all school libraries have a back room where the librarians will just chill about when nobody is in the library, it's usually like a teacher workroom but without the microwaves and fridges. There's heaps of all kinds of paper in the cabinets and a shit-ton of pens, pencils and notebooks kept in there for teachers and such. 
> 
> And the Sports Med class is a real thing, I took it my Senior year and we had to take care of all the injuries that came in from the playing fields at every game. It's one of the classes you take if your wanting to become a doctor, in my head John is taking all these classes that are required for his career cluster, I don't know how many schools have Career Clusters but I know mine did, if you have any questions about it just ask, i'll make sure to fill you in.
> 
> P.S.= I ended up erasing some of the chapters I wrote like this one here so that's why It took me a little to get this up. But next chapter should be up in a few days.


	4. Sweet Nothings

As both bullets go off I’m wrestling the man to the ground fighting him for the gun. I finally get my hands on the weapon and repeatedly bang the butt of it on his head. After I’ve hit him a few times he eventually becomes limp and blood runs from the gash on the side of his head. I sit back breathing heavily and close my eyes. I don’t hear anything from behind me where the other man and Mary are.

 

Oh god _Mary…_

 

Slowly I turn my head expecting to see Mary slumped on the ground bleeding but instead I’m met with the gunman subdued by Bill and Mary staring at me with a perturbed expression and tears in her eyes. I breathe a sigh of relief and am about to ask if everyone is alright when I hear footsteps coming down the hall. We all scramble up and begin to run down the other side and through doors, turning corners at lightning speed until we get to the cafeteria. We close the doors and sit against them trying to catch our breaths quietly.  Mary is next to me and she cries softly.

 

“Mar I-“

 

“Why?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why? Why did you choose him over me? I mean I know that’s a horrible thing to ask but I don’t understand, I don’t get it. If I was forced to choose between you or-or Clara and although it would be the hardest decision of my life, I’d pick you. Because I love you, you’re all the world to me, you know… I just thought you’d pick the person who meant the most, who you were in love with-“  She swifts toward me with millions of different emotions on her face.

 

“ _Oh my god…_ ” She turns to look at Sherlock who is with his brother and Greg whispering intently and then back to me.

 

“ _Oh my god…_ ” She says again putting her hand to her heart; she breathes heavily and looks around wildly before settling for the wall in front of us. It takes her a moment to calm down but eventually she does.

 

“How long?”

 

“…a few months…” I quietly reply.

 

“ _Oh my-_ “ She swallows audibly and takes a huge breath. “Give me specifics, John. I want to know exactly how many months.”

 

“Nine.”

 

“That was-that was before we even dated! _Oh god…why me?_ ” She spoke from between her teeth with her eyes squeezed tight. She opens her eyes again to look at me.

 

“I gave you everything I had; I showed you everything, my ugly side and all. I never kept secrets from you, never. Why couldn’t you have told me? No never mind, don’t answer that. Tell me this though, Did you mean what you said to me in the tree house?”

 

And suddenly I’m brought back to that day.

 

_We lay on our backs on the wood floor staring at the sky. My dad had never built a roof for the tree house, I always wondered why.  He said it was because he wanted me to see the stars, but I think he was just too lazy. I look to Mary who is playing with a flower picking off the pedals. She catches me staring and gives me a sly smile and before I know it she’s on top of me sitting on my stomach. I laugh and try to get out from under her. She leans forward and kisses me on the nose her pale hair falling around our faces like a curtain to the world and us. I smile and lean up a bit to kiss her softly._

_“I love you.” She tells me and I kiss her again._

_“I know.”_

_“Smartarse” She giggles and it sounds so pretty coming from her mouth._

_“You know, one day I’m going to Marry you Mary.” She giggles again at my play of words._

_“You’re not being serious!”_

_“I’m being completely serious.” I stare at her intently trying to get her to understand. She blushes and leans down to kiss me more passionately than before. When we break for breath she speaks._

_“In that case, I can’t wait.” I smile kiss her again. That was the first of many times that we made love._

I take my time answering, chewing over my response.

 

“Yes, I meant it. Every word I said, I meant it.”

 

She put her other hand over her mouth and begins to tear up. We sit there in silence until Bill speaks up.

 

“I think we should get moving, they’re going to eventually find us here.”

 

“Yea I think Bill’s right, we should go.” Harry agrees. I get up and offer my had to Mary but she just smacks it away and gets up on her own. Quietly I open the doors and peer out; the coast is clear so we quickly start off to the Science Hall. As we’re turning a corner we hear shouts and then bullets are flying. We all scatter and someone grabs my hand leading me down another Hallway. I look up to see Sherlock who has my wrist in an iron grip running me away from the shower of metal. Our whole group has dispersed and, Sherlock and I are the only ones who are going down this hall. I pray that everyone else is alright and that they find a way out of here, because I have a funny feeling we won’t be seeing them again.

 

Sherlock and I end up in the gymnasium and I go to stop and rest but he tugs at my wrist and leads me into the boy’s locker room. He let’s go of me and locks the door. I sit heavily on one of the benches leaning my head against the wall and run my hand down my face. One of the showers is still running and steam is coming from it into the room, I want to turn it off but I’m too worn to even get up. Sherlock sits across from me on the floor against some lockers; he scrubs his hand through his hair with a frustrated growl.

 

“It should have worked, I don’t understand! What would make him turn down my offer? Unless he already has somebody…” He opens his eyes wide and breathes sigh of anger. “I should have known, they already have somebody on the inside.”

 

“Who? Moran?”

 

“No, he’s not clever enough for this…it’s somebody else…” He slams his hand the linoleum floor beneath him. “It would have been easy; I could’ve got you guys out with only a one casualty!”

 

“Who?” He looks at me incredulously.

 

“Me, who else?”

 

“What-What do you mean _who else_?” I sputter. He stares at me for a moment as if contemplating his next words before speaking.

 

“Look, you all need to make it out of here; you are important assets to this world. All of you guys are going to do something with your lives. Let’s be serious here, what will I ever accomplish, what will I ever amount to? Nobody will miss me anyways, I’m not important-“

 

“Shut up. Just shut up.” I scramble down to lean over him grabbing the lapels of his school blazer and hold him close so that we are only inches apart.

 

“Don’t try and tell me that you’re not important, because you are important, you’re important to me. _You_ are the most important thing in the world to me, and yes, I would really fucking miss you if you were gone. So don’t tell me that nobody will care that your gone, that nobody will miss you or that that nobody will need you, Because _I_ need you, _I_ care. You have so many good days ahead of you and you don’t even realize it. You haven’t even experienced your best days yet-“

 

“Yes I have.” I go to protest but he cuts me off again, he looks off to side staring at the showers not wanting to look at me. “Really I have. These past two years have been the greatest and I have never got to thank you for that. You know, that night I was planning on killing myself. Right before you called to ask me to come over and help you with the chemistry project, I had my mother’s antidepressants... I wrote a note too.” He pauses and closes his eyes; it’s obvious that this is difficult for him.  “I carry it with me every day to remind myself that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. It’s only one line, one little line.”

 

“What does it say?” My vision is blurry with tears but I don’t dare let go of him to wipe them away. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a worn out looking piece of paper and hands it to me. Reluctantly I let go with one hand and grab it, unfolding it carefully. In the middle of the sheet is one sentence:

 

 

 

                                                        _I’m a freak and I’m sorry._

 

 

I let out a choked sob and my hand trembles. I look up at him to see that he’s staring at me intently. I crumble the not in my hands and throw it to the side. He follows it path all the way to showers and lets out a shaky breath. Gently grabbing his chin I make him face me.

 

“Listen to me. You Sherlock Holmes, are not a freak. If you were a freak, why do so many people care you and love you?”  He huff a sad laugh.

 

“No one _actually_ loves me John.”

 

“ _I_ love you.” I state it matter-factly. He blinks a few times and minutely shakes his head. I hold his chin tighter.

 

“I love you, Sherlock Holmes.” Before I have a chance to think I lean his face up to mine and kiss him. Just a quick touch of lips, nothing serious. He still looks as though he doesn’t believe what I’m saying to him so I kiss him again…and again…again. Just a bush of lips and each time I whisper a breath of sweet nothing on his bow shaped mouth.

 

“I love you. I love you, only you. Nobody else. I love you. I’m yours. Always yours.” We go on like that for a little, with my me whispering love on his lips between each kiss. Soon though he’s clutching at my arms to pull me closer and I tumble on top of him straddling his hips, he pulls his knee up so that I’m flush against him and the kiss deepens. I run my tongue over his top lip and he opens his mouth invitingly, he shyly licks me back and I smile softly.

 

He was new at this.

 

He stops me before we get too far though and holds my face in his large hands. He runs his thumb across my cheek as if memorizing my flushed face at this moment, he strokes the rest of my face and at first I don’t understand what he’s doing but then it dawns on me that he’s saying he loves me back. I smile wide and turn to kiss his palm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment! Thanks for reading!


	5. Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter just to let you know I'm alive. 
> 
> My dear readers, I owe you a thousand apologies, I had no idea that I'd be so affected. 
> 
> Now let me give you my explanation as to why I have been gone for so long. So these past months have been very...intense for me. First I had exams and end of the school year things to wrap up and right after I was done with that I was supposed to come back and keep writing but unfortunately that did not happen. Let me explain, for years I have struggled with anxiety and depression. With my depression it comes and goes, last time I had it was two years ago. So my anxiety stared acting up and a few things happened in my life that I struggled immensely with and depression came right back in because of everything going on. Obviously I couldn't do much during this down mood I was in so I stopped writing and took a break from everything. Recently I've been getting better and I started getting a lot, and I mean A LOT of plot bunnies!! Which mean a bunch of new stories and finishing up of the old ones!! I hope you understand and forgive me and keep reading my stories because this is one of the main things that help with my anxiety. So yeah that was my pathetic short story about why my brain isn't normal which is why I couldn't write. Please enjoy!

“Hurry up!” I whisper fiercely as Sherlock scurries up behind me trying to keep up. We run through the halls stopping at every corner checking to see if anybody was there. We end up back at the cafeteria panting and sweating. I sit down leaning on the nearest wall for support.

“Sherlock?” he hums in reply coming to sit next to me.

“You alright?”

“No.” he says this quietly. I take his hand in mine and hold it against my chest.

“We’ll get out of here; we just gotta find a way out.” We sit there silently for what seems like forever when we hear footsteps coming toward the doors. I spring up on my feet and haul Sherlock up behind me. If they were going to shoot I wanted them to shoot me first. But when the person walks in I slump forward in relief.

“Mycroft!”

“Thank God! Sherlock, John, are you alright?” He rushes to us and grabs his brother in a tight hug. It was extremely out of character for him, he was just like his brother, cold and distant with the world. As he pulls back I notice blood splattered on the front of his shirt and stained on his hands.

“Mycroft? Who’s blood is that?” It obviously wasn’t his, since he wasn’t showing any signs of physical distress. Breaking away from his brother he looks at me with a sorry expression.

“…Clara, Mary, and Gregory were all shot. Um…last I saw, your sister was dragging Greg toward the back of the school. I tried going but then I remembered about you two and I went back. John I’m sorry but I don’t think Mary is alive.” I stare at him unbelieving for a moment, before finally it hits me and I sink down to the floor. 

Clara? Mary? Greg? Shot, all of them. While they were all trying to save each other to get out they got shot. And what the hell was I doing? Sticking my tongue down Sherlock’s throat, not giving a damn about anyone else! 

“I should have been there.”

“John? There’s was no way you could have known we were attempting to escape; you and Sherlock ran in a whole different direction than us. 

“But we should’ve tried to find you guys and help! No instead I decided it was the perfect time to declare my love for your damn brother, for god sakes what the hell was I thinking!!” I jump up and pace about the room. 

“Well then…if I’d known it’d be such a burden I would’ve stopped you.” I look to Sherlock whose cheeks are tinged pink and fist balled up at his sides and goddammit he still takes my breathe away even when he looks as if he wishes I didn’t exist. I run my hands through my hair still staring at him; honestly I didn’t know what to say. Mycroft turns towards the door and speaks into the room.

“I’m going to check the hall.” Once again we’re left alone.

“Stop looking at me like that.” His cheeks are starting tint darker. We’re locked in a school with a bunch of gun-wielding lunatics and all I can think about is how lovely he looks with a flush painting his cheeks.

“Like what?”

“Like that.” He points at me and his blush is starting creep down his neck. “Stop it.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea about what you’re talking about?” I smirk and he gets impossibly redder. I take a step towards him, Mycroft just outside the doors long forgotten.

“It’s not a burden it’s just that…I’d wished I’d done this earlier so we could’ve been concentrating on escaping.” Another step.

“Why not just tell me after this whole mess?”

“Just in case we don’t get out of here I wanted you to know that you are loved by someone who isn’t obligated by blood to do so.” One final step and we’re so close I can feel his body heat. I stand on tip-toes and grab his face in my hands.

“You could never be a burden on me.” My breath ghosts over his lips. His flush had started to fade before but now it was coming back full tint on display.

“Do you understand me?” Sherlock nods slowly, taking a shaky breath.

“A-Are you going to kiss me?” he stutters looking down at my lips.

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes.” I grin and softly press my lips against his, just a light brush. To the right of us someone clears their throat.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but we really don’t have any more time to spare, we need to get going.” I hastily step away from Sherlock; clearly Mycroft had seen everything from the smirk and his teasing tone. I take Sherlock’s hand and we follow Mycroft out into the school beginning our attempt at escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, good or bad, I like input on my stories to see how i'm doing. And this will most like be updated in a week to 2 week time period. Thanks for reading!


End file.
